DE 20 2006 010 426 U1 describes a sensor holder which is fabricated as a press bent part. The sheet metal frame that forms the sensor holder can be latched with a support piece connected to a vehicle window. The sensor holder attaches a rain sensor centrally. The sensor holder has a molded elastic retaining tongue that projects to the side. The tongue holds a condensation sensor which is miniaturized in comparison with the rain sensor. It is not clear from DE '426 how a cover piece surrounding the sensor mechanism can be fabricated in an advantageous manner. Further, DE '426 lacks information regarding how the electrical connection of the condensation sensor could be achieved advantageously.